


Tell Me, Show Me

by blackfin



Category: DRAMAtical Murder (Visual Novel), DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-22
Updated: 2016-03-22
Packaged: 2018-05-28 11:40:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6327526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackfin/pseuds/blackfin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aoba learns that sometimes saying something in the heat of the moment is not necessarily a bad thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tell Me, Show Me

It slips out before he can stop it. 

They had been conversing about the very attractive lady who had making very obvious bedroom eyes at Mink while they were at the marketplace. Mink, not surprisingly, hadn’t noticed. He had been more concerned with the onions, asparagus and other veggies the locals had on sale but Aoba, on the other hand, had. 

He’d be lying if he said he wasn’t ashamed at the flare of jealously that had reared its ugly head. Of all the things he considered himself, a sensible, mature adult was at the highest point of the list. Jealously of that kind was reserved for teenagers but nonetheless, he had been jealous. Thankfully, he had managed not to make a fool of himself, however, he hadn’t been able to keep himself from making mention of it to Mink. 

Predictably, Mink had dismissed it. With a wave of his hand and a slight shrug of his shoulders, he had quietly but firmly assured that there was no point in worrying. While he was reassured, that hadn’t exactly dashed his guilt or embarrassment over feeling such things. He had attempted to save face but that hadn’t gone as planned. 

‘Well, you’re mine anyway, so its not like it matters.’ 

The words were out of his mouth and firmly said without hesitation before his mind realized precisely what it was he was saying. A moment filled to the brim with deafening silence fell between them. Blood rushed to his face and, in that moment, he was convinced there was nothing in the world redder than his face. 

However, shockingly, his face wasn’t the only red one. Along Mink’s high cheekbones rose a splash of pink that contrasted heavily against his brown skin. His expression was one of slight surprise, minute and subtle but still obviously there. For several moments, the two stared at each other. Unwilling to back down as now that he had said, he didn’t want it to look like he was taking it back, Aoba held Mink’s gaze while his face got hotter and hotter all the while. 

Mink caught himself rather quickly and his mouth smoothed into a mixture of a teasing smirk and gentle smile - a combination that sent Aoba’s heart running wild. Narrowing his eyes slightly, he placed a hand on his hips and sauntered slowly over to Aoba. Stopping in front of him, he leaned down, took Aoba’s chin in one of his hands and placed a soft, firm kiss against Aoba’s lips. Breathing out sharply through his nose, Aoba reached up to weave his fingers through Mink’s hair and pushed back into the kiss. 

The kiss was sweet and warm, lasting for but a moment and leaving Aoba wanting. Mink pulled back ever so slightly before leaning forward so that his mouth was right beside Aoba’s ear. A muscular arm wrapped around his waist as Mink squeezed him tightly to his beefy chest. Sighing contentedly, Aoba wound his own arms around Mink’s back, pulling him even closer. 

‘That’s right, Aoba. I’m yours. And you are mine. In life, in death, we will always belong to each other.’

Heat exploded in his cheeks once again as he melted completely into Mink’s arms. Snuggling his face into Mink’s shoulder, he breathed in his sweet, intoxicating scent and whispered, ‘Jeez.’

A soft, gentle chuckle filled his ear. Incredibly embarrassed, Aoba was about to make a move to untangle himself from the tight embrace when Mink’s hand suddenly slid down from his waist to his backside. Cupping one of his plump cheeks in his large hand, he took Aoba’s earlobe in between his teeth and bit down gently. Gasping softly, his body jolted in surprise and want. There was another soft chuckle, this one of a completely different tone before Mink released his ear lobe from his mouth and whispered softly, ‘Will you show me, Aoba?’ 

Mink’s low, husky voice sent delicious shivers down his spine. His heart pounded heavily in his chest as he struggled to keep his breathing under control, ‘Show you what?’ he asked, his voice soft. 

‘That I am yours.’


End file.
